justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom
(DLC) |artist = MC Mágico & Alex Wilson (Reggaeton Storm) |year = 1999 |difficulty = |effort = |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = Sea Green |gc = Gold |lc = Orange (JD4) Cream Yellow (Post-''JD4'') |nogm = 2 |pictos = 40 (JD3/Post-''JD4'') 139 (JD4) |kcal= 15 |dura= 2:18 |nowc = Boom (JD3) BoomDLC (Remake) |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4)|perf = Céline Baron}} "Boom" by Reggaeton Storm is featured on , (as a DLC), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She has quite long turquoise green hair that is straight with bangs. She has big hips and thighs. Remake In the remake, the lighter clothes of the coach light up and her outline has a ray effect. Background The background is very simple. There are circles which flash different colors behind a glowing platform which the dancer is dancing on. Every time Boom is sung, waves appear beside the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your hand on your ear in the "Let me hear you say" pose. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up when Boom ''is sung. This is the final move for the routine. BoomDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 Boomgm.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game BoomDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Boomgmend.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Boom is featured in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * I Luh Ya Papi '(Urban Latino)' * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show Captions Boom ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Boom Boom * Shake It Trivia * People say that the artist is not named Reggaeton Storm, and instead is Reggaeton Explosion or Reggaeton Thunder. When buying the song on ''Just Dance 4, the song is credited to be by MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. When looking up their song Boom on YouTube, their voices are the same as Reggaeton Storm's. This could simply be an error that Ubisoft has made. ** However, Shazam credits the song to Reggaeton Explosion ft. MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. * On the Xbox 360 on Just Dance 3, the background has more circles and the floor has more reflection to the circles. In the remake, the background is the same as the one from Just Dance 3 on the Wii and PlayStation 3. * This is the first Spanish song on the Just Dance series. The other songs are Mamasita, Jambo Mambo ''(which are in the same game), ''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), I Like It, Livin' la Vida Loca, Maria, Follow The Leader, Can't Get Enough, Bailando, I Like It, Macarena, Limbo, Rabiosa, Junto a Ti, El Tiki, Hips Don’t Lie, La Bicicleta ''and Chantaje. * Every time "Boom" is said, the dancer does the same move, causing waves to ripple in the background (referencing an explosion, which makes the sound "Boom"). * A move from this choreography is reused in the Extreme routine for ''Run the Show. * In the lyrics, there are three errors: ** When the lyrics read Suena por aya, it should be allá, which means there in English. Aya means governess alone but has no meaning in the phrase in both Spanish and English. ** When the lyrics read Que lo menen sin pena (Who shake it without shame), it should be meneen. ** When the lyrics say Lo!/Bailan por aya, it should be Lo bailan por alla, which means They dance over there. ** When the lyrics scroll from "Oye!" to "Suena por aya", on Just Dance Unlimited there is sometimes a glitch where the lyric only animates halfway when it scrolls up then skips to the top line. * The dancer is the same as P4 from Baby One More Time. * One of the moves in this dance is called boomdlc_mamita, which means boomdlc_mummy. * The first 3 seconds of the song are cut in the Just Dance 4 version. * In Just Dance 2016/''Just Dance Unlimited, the coach's avatar has been mistakenly placed in ''Just Dance 2’s avatar section when changing your avatar for your profile. This was later fixed. * In the Just Dance 4 version, the pictograms are updated. However, all the later games use the original pictograms. ** The Gold Move 1 pictogram in Just Dance 4 is recycled from the original version, but is slightly darkened. *** Plus, a pictogram is positioned a little bit under the line of the slide. * In the cover of Just Dance Now, the Just Dance 4 version of the coach is used, although the menu icon is from Just Dance 3. This was fixed later on Just Dance Unlimited. * Boom is one of the few 14 songs in Just Dance Unlimited to be from a main series game earlier than Just Dance 4 to have differences between the square,cover and half dancer poses, in Boom case the pose on the cover is different to the square and half dancer poses. * The other songs are Big Girl (You Are Beautiful),This is Halloween (P3 Only),Hey Ya!,Hot Stuff,I Was Made For Lovin’ You,Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny),Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika),No Limit,Professor Pumplestickle,Step by Step,Baby Girl, You Can’t Hurry Love and Why Oh Why (P1 Only). Gallery boomdlc.jpg|''Boom'' ReggaetonStormMenu.png|''Boom'' on the song selection menu Boominactive.png|''Boom'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Boomactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover boomdlc_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach boomdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 395.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' GOLDEN Boom.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Boom.png|Diamond avatar Boom Beta.png|Beta Picture Boompictos.png|Pictograms boom dlc beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Boom Shazam Artist Proof.jpg|Proof of the artist from Shazam Videos MC Magico and Alex Wilson - Boom Just Dance 3 Boom, MC Magico and Alex Wilson (Solo) 5* Just Dance 4 - Boom - Reggaeton Storm - 5 Stars - xbox kinect Just Dance Now! - Boom! Just Dance 2016 - Boom - CO-OP Just Dance 2017 - Boom Just Dance Vitality School - "Boom" 5 Stars References Site Navigation de:Boomes:Boom Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs